Zach Murphy
"Relax, Fran! I brought my banana cream!" - Zach Murphy. Zachary McDuncan Murphy (Numbuh 59+58), better known as Zach, is the 11-year-old son of Doug Murphy and Gwen Tucker in Gamewizard's and Numbuh 227's universe. He and his twin sister, Maddy both work in the Decommissioning Squad as Francis's assistants in the Nextgen Kids Next Door. His Negative is Hcaz Yhprum, a martial artist who hates joking around. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Drowning", he separated from his parents on a family vacation, Maddy following. They followed a mysterious woman to a seaside cliff. Without them noticing, the woman pushed Maddy into the water, then dragged her under. Zach looked terrified while he watched everything, then was relieved when his mother saved Maddy. He apologized to his sister. Four years before the current time, Zach was visited by a computer, which was controlled by a robot, who was sent by a French carpet-maker. It told Zach he was the Seventh Light. Zach wanted to tell Maddy, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. It has since been a strain on him, to fulfill a destiny that a carpet-maker's robot's computer set for him. As they were growing up together, Zach was often bullied and rescued by Maddy constantly, such as when Eldwin bullied him. In First Day, they seemed to have a distaste with Dillon because of what his father did. They attended CND Training with many other operatives, during which Zach failed as a combatant as Maddy did all the work. But because he looked good next to her, both he and Maddy were chosen to be Decommissioning Troops after graduating. Over the years, Zach became fascinated with an anime called Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo, and it became his inspiration as he developed his own nonsensical fighting style. He was discouraged from using it by Maddy, so he tried fighting the normal way, but failed almost every time. Viridi Saga At the end of the one-shot "Jealous", making fun of Maddy's burned pants, resulting in Maddy throwing her soda at him and chasing him while Zach laughed. In Scorched Wings with other operatives fighting Viridi's Forces of Nature. Both were shooting at enemies, while flying on jetpacks. He and Maddy tried to shoot Phosphora, but missed as she zapped them with lightning. Their jetpacks short-circuited and they fell to the ground. They are later seen being led by Francis out of the infirmary, both still shaking from the shock. At the end, he and Maddy led the defeated Phosphora to the Arctic Prison. In The Gang, he and Maddy are flying a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. through space. Zach is seen telling Maddy that Yipper Cards aren't dorky, before their ship crashed with the invisible Lunar Sanctum. Both scream when their ship falls to Earth. In Maddy's Sad Day, Zach and Maddy work together to capture a renegade operative, but Maddy is the one who apprehends him. They return to Moonbase to have him decommissioned as they leave to get sodas. That night at their house, Zach tells Maddy to come in when she was pretending to battle someone outside. She stays outside as Zach goes in, just before Maddy is kidnapped by Shade. Later, Chris Uno comes to their house to show them Maddy has been shrunken by the Teens. Zach wants Maddy to stay in his room, but she refutes, saying she'd rather stay in her own room with Chris and Sparky. The next day, they go to Moonbase so they can help train Maddy in Tiny Style. Afterwards, they go to the Teen Ninjas' hideout and battle Nya LaMar's group. During the battle, Hoagie III activates the shrink ray to shrink Zach, Chris, Francis, and other operatives down. Nya pins Maddy under her foot as she then threatens to twist the Tiny Zach's neck, but Maddy unleashes a blood-hurdling scream that knocks almost everyone (including Zach) out. Maddy soon defeats Nya and returns everyone to normal size. Later at Moonbase, Zach is with the other Decom. Troops as they play with the now-shrunken Teen Ninjas. He and Maddy appeared with a bunch of other operatives singing in Operation: SCARY, dressed as a tiger. The Murphy twins got into a discussion with Mason and Haruka because they were wearing the same outfits as he and his sister. Later, he went back to his house to get his candy bag and got attacked by his dog, Sparky. When Dracula and Jack O'Lantern's Curse of Monsters takes effect, he gets turned into a real tiger. When he and Maddy try to get help from their parents, he gets attacked again by Sparky. Both arrive to the Chicken Nugget River and Zach takes a drink from the river. He then sees a rabbit and chases after it, leaving Maddy alone. He then rejoins Maddy as Chris sings "We Are One". Zach then goes with Chris and Maddy to Dr. Facilier's shop to get help in getting back to normal. Zach, Maddy and Chris along with Dr. Facilier fight Viridi's Spidermankey to give Crystal and the others time to save Nolan and his group. He, Maddy and Chris later stop Jack O'Lantern from escaping the school. After Crystal's laughing gas doesn't work on Jack, Zach accidentally slips on a discarded banana peel and slides head-first into the janitor's closet. He wobbles out with a metal bucket on his head before stepping on a mop-bucket and sliding along the hall until he crashed into a wall. Seeing that Zach's misfortunes were making Jack L. laugh, Scary Godmother froze the floor, making Zach flip upside-down, causing the water on the mop-bucket to get all over him. Then the witch dropped a safe on him. After Darkrai II cuts Jack's head off, Zach and Mason (who was also turned into a tiger) ate the pumpkin head. When the curse is lifted, he is turned back to normal and hugs Maddy. Both go with the other kids for last-minute trick-or-treating. In Code: XANA, he and Maddy are at the Moonbase when Dillon comes to show his new H.E.A.D.-S.E.T. to Francis. They say that they don't understand what's so special about that head-set. Dillon says that it has information that could destroy the KND. Later, Zach and Maddy, along with Cheren, come to the auditorium when Dillon leaves the Cyber World. They accuse him of stealing information for the villains before Cheren sends them to Dr. Facilier's shop to find out what was the dust that appeared after they defeated the Spidermankey. In Viridi's Last Stand, Zach and Maddy participated in the War on Flora. Zach encounters Arlon in the Nature Factory, and while he gets beat by Arlon at first, Zach reveals his Bo-bobo Kempo and takes victory in the fight. Big Mom Saga In Sector SA, Zach dons the alias of Count Antula and threatens to attack Roguetown during the false invasion. When Anthony questions his power, Zach summons an army of termites, which attack the Fake Malladus. This causes the operatives inside to itch, resulting in the other false invaders to be taken down. After Zach watches the reconciling, he declares his work to be done and is carried away by a gay carpenter named Estabon, skipping into the sunset. In Operation: CLOWN, Zach and his sister, Maddy are seen hanging out with Dillon and Kaleo at the park. While he's impressed by Kaleo poking his brain, Maddy is disgusted by the action. After meeting with Haruka, Zach and Maddy accompany the benders to the beach, where they witness the healing of a seagull. Zach is then kidnapped with the other kids by strange men in yellow suits. They went to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greeted them and extracted blood samples, explaining the kids had a terrible disease. When they were given Caesar's butterscotch, Zach ate his piece. They are led to the playroom of a bunch of multiracial kids as Zach and friends (except Maddy) begin to play with them. Suddenly, Sector W7 arrives, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Zach and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. as the operatives fought off Caesar's henchmen. When they learned Dillon's dad had infiltrated the island, the group decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. As Haruka realizes Caesar's candy is NHC10, the clown scientist arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science. They try to fight him, but he reveals his Logia poisonbending. Zach tries to burn the gas man with his S.P.I.C.E.R., but Caesar uses his Airless World to disable the oxygen and stop the flames. The monstrous children shortly awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as they then discuss their plan for getting out of there. Zach's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens and rescue the kids. They get back to the playroom, but are frozen by Monet's icebending. However, Zach uses Bo-bobo Kempo and escapes, afterwards freeing everyone else with a hot-tub. While Crystal then deals with Monet, Zach and friends try to protect Mocha as she runs from the monstrous kids. During the trial, he and Maddy get in a short battle with the giant Kaleo; in which Zach hints to have a toy called "teddybear kid". Eventually, they are able to heal the children, and they all escape Punk Hazard. In You Owe Me, Zach and Francis try to capture renegade teen, Alexei Abramovici, in which Zach throws a pie at him (missing by halfway), and waits for the anteater to come out. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Zach and Dillon watch as Maddy and Drake get kidnapped by Flint Vorselon. Turning into Starship Zachstar, Zach flies to the stars to rescue her. Maddy contacts him from Peoples α, so Zach turns into Voltron and flies to save her. Unfortunately, he goes a few trillion light-years off course and lands on a hillbilly planet. He spends a good amount of time farming with Bullion Bill, Dilberta, and other crossover characters like Optimus Prime - actually, Zach landed on Jellatonia, and ended up frozen like a Homestuck character. Maddy, Drake, and Ratchet & Klunk (as Clank) found him and carried him to the Peach Jelly in hopes of reviving him. But they were tricked by Klunk and gassed unconscious before Nefarious Drones carried them to the Star Train. Zach remained stiff as Sectors V and W7 came to the rescue, carrying Zach with them into Mobius Dick as they escaped the train. The group is dropped on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe, who reveals a "potion" that can heal ailments. Maddy feeds it to Zach, who goes into a grossified, toad-like state, for the onion juice was horrible. He remains in toad form while Drake carries him, barfing drool on the boy. They get to Büe's laboratory, where Jar Jar Blinks shows up on Aphelion. He flies out of the ship when Ratchet forcibly stops it, holding a milk bottle that gets lodged into Zach's mouth. Zach is restored to normal as he and Blinks share a heartfelt moment. On Maddy's suggestion, Zach agrees to help change Chimney back to normal size. He puts her and her train in a blender with a wide variety of random ingredients, but when he blends them all together, Chimney is torn to bits. He drinks the resulted smoothy and earns a furious thrashing from Apis, but Zach reveals that Mason swallowed Chimney, as she and her train appear from the aforementioned's mouth. Zach agrees to accompany Maddy, Drake, and Ratchet on their journey to find the Disbanded, bidding farewell to the others. For part of the journey, Zach dressed up and pretended to be Jar Jar Blinks, after the latter was dropped on a curtain planet. Zach (as a 5-year-old) tried to alert Maddy to Dr. Nefarious chasing them, but when they realized, they fled to Planet Oltana. Nefarious chased them still as they raced across the canyon, but were led into a secret tunnel by Shade the mysterious Teen Ninja. She reveals to be a Mobian echidna from the Netherverse as she explains her backstory, that she had been sent to spy on Maddy, who was one of the Seven Lights. As Shade guides them through the tunnel, Zach helps them cross a few areas using his "means." When they escape the tunnel, Lawrence appears in front of them, but Zach turns into a Minion to glomp his mouth, stopping him from calling Nefarious. Regardless, Nefarious heard them anyway, and resumed chasing in his ship. The GKND, along with George King, come to the rescue. After Zach fails to escape the Biobliterator on his emergency raft (on solid ground), George unveils his Octogan and destroys Nefarious's vessel. However, he lost control of his power, and sent Zach and Maddy's group through time. They wake up on Pokitaru, having been found by The Disbanded - whose name is Silvers Rayleigh. Rayleigh begins to trade Maddy in Haki while Zach and co. relax. During a rendition of "Hakuna Matata", Dr. Nefarious appears and captures Maddy. However, it was actually Zach dressed like Maddy, while Maddy dressed as Zach. Zach is trapped on Saucer Vorselon, but is rescued by Maddy and Shade. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. crashes on the planet after the battle. The group bids farewell to Ratchet before returning to Moonbase. They shortly end up in a battle with CP10, who aims to capture Maddy. Zach encounters the member Rabbit Mask, trapping her in a Pet Store to have Carol Masterson claw at the assassin. Zach gets help from Jar Jar Blinks, battling Rabbit Mask in a Prank War. Carol is able to unmask the assassin, exposing her as Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove). Megan eventually flees the battle, as do the CP10 members as they kidnap Cheren Uno. Maddy is hospitalized in Moonbase, and Zach stays at her bedside, though he grows drowsy. Later, the KND undergo a five-day training session in ten hours thanks to the Zoni, during which Zach trains with Fegan Floop to improve his Bo-bobo Kempo. On May 20, the KND invade Enies Lobby. Zach infiltrates the Tower of Justice and encounters Sky Lark of Team CRDL. Sky cuts Zach down the middle, exposing his skeleton as it dances to "Everything is Awesome." Zach later encounters Megan Parker again and battles her. Using his Bo-bobo Kempo, he drives Megan to madness, and the assassin ends up slipping on a banana peel and hitting her head on a wood peg. Zach later witnesses Maddy's victory over Rob Lucci, but when she goes to read her Poneglyph, it reads that Zach is actually the Light, not Maddy. Chris kicks the Poneglyph in anger, opening it and exposing the Poneglyphs' writers, Bo-bobo among them. Zach happily greets his idol, but their meeting was soon interrupted by a furious Dr. Nefarious. The robotic Sparky takes Zach up to Nefarious's ship, where Zach is brutally beaten by the doctor as he shows the boy the destruction he brought to Quahog. Zach and Nefarious battle, but the doctor is unable to best his Bo-bobo Kempo. Dr. Nefarious dies happily, knowing there is someone more mad than he is. His butler, Lawrence transforms into the Poneglyph for Zach to read and realize his destiny. Zach apologizes to Maddy, for he always knew that he was the Seventh Light. Afterwards, the Seven Lights speak to everyone with the voice of Calliope, revealing the true history of the universe and purpose of the prophecy: to destroy Lord English. During the Battle of God's Domain, Zach uses his Kempo to protect his friends and deceive the Octogan for some time. When Cheren appears in God Tier form, Zach assists him in the fight by empowering Cheren's Gold Flames with laughter. When the Thirteen Darknesses make their appearance, Zach is terrified at Baldy Bald's Power Level of 100 (which is very small compared to the other Darknesses). At Cheren's birthday party, Zach stages a comedy act with Jar Jar, General Guy, and Floop. In On The Way, one day Zach is holding up the lunch line at Newbase, demanding non-existent foods like Tadpole Milk. A girl named Mako appears and proves that Tadpole Milk really exists, and as she proves to be as nonsensical as Zach, the two spend the rest of the day together. Zach comes home that night and tells Maddy about his day, but since he can't think of a comedy routine tonight, he hides inside his Think Dome during dinner. He remains there throughout the night and turns into a tree stump by the time Maddy checks on him next morning. He believes he has been infected by Mako's logicitis, preventing him from thinking of a good gag (the "logic" that ruins his ideas is nonsense in itself). Zach decides he must decommission himself to forget his love for Mako, and Maddy restrains him when Mako suddenly appears. She reasons that Zach lost his sense of humor due to a lack of confidence, resulted from Maddy never supporting his gags. Zach claims that he never really minded about that, but Mako believes that if Maddy joins him in his gags, he will be funnier. Mako gives Zach a jacket that belonged to a friend of hers, believing it will help. She bids farewell and flies on a balloon house across a sunset meadow, Zach chasing after her and pleading to come back. Mako promises that she will see him again at lunch. With that, Zach and Maddy proceed to build a banana factory over that sunset meadow. Zach had apparently traded his intestines for a factory, from which he could produce an array of gags and items within his very body. During a date, Zach sucked Mako into his body to show her the factory, trusting her with managing it. In Seven Lights: The Last, Zach first appears as a tall muscular figure as his choice post-timeskip look. When Maddy expressed her dislike, Zach changed back to a normal appearance, except the black jacket. When they arrived at the First Dimension, the kids were ambushed by The Thirteen. They were able to sail the Noah away with the King Dutchman in pursuit. Zach snuck onto the Dutchman and sang a song about fleece as he drove the ship recklessly. He forced the ship to rotate wildly before escaping back to his friends, keeping the villains occupied long enough for them to get far away. He would catch up with his friends and accompany Maddy, Panini, and Cheren to Skaia. When the heroes crossed the Furthest Ring, Czar Baldy Bald III inserted a crayonorious earwig into Zach's body, creating a hacky sack infestation in his factory. Mako shrinks Maddy and Haruka so they could enter the factory and help chase the Hackies out. After Zach's factory is restored, the boy flies down to the melting Planet Froast and explodes with ice, turning the area into Suki's Ice Cream Wonderland. This allows Suki to happily explore the park and use the Ice Chi to battle against Aizen. Furthermore, freezing the volcano saved the Universe Frog from death. The explosion sent Zach's team to Planet Laer, the Land of Opposites and Oddities, where everything was the opposite of what it was normally. After navigating the strange planet, the group finds Bo-bobo's team in a boring office where they conduct business (quite unlike how they usually are). Pandora captures the group and submits them to torture, but using his Super Fist of the Fool, Zach frees his team and defeats Pandora (turning her into new shoes for Mako). Fybi arrives and requests Zach's help in defeating Baldy Bald, who had trapped Sector W. Fybi uses her Winds of Truth to restore Bo-bobo's team, though it causes them to spout a sea of funny truths. Using the Zacharang, Zach transports himself, Maddy, and Mako to where Baldy Bald is. The insanity-filled battle takes them to the Land of Thought and Flow, which translates Zach's crazy imagination into reality and explodes the whole First Dimension. Everything in the universe becomes weird and rearranged, and Zach and Maddy fuse into a single entity called Mad Murphy. Mad Murphy takes the Chaotic Baldy on a tour through the Madverse, attacking him with all the crazy features on the various planets. When Baldy refigures Murphy's body into the Ultra Fist, 200.5 Fist Masters from around the universe gather and whale upon the czar. Newborn Era In The Horrorverse, Zach, Maddy, and Dillon fall victim to the Nightmare Toxin in James Woods Elementary. They are rescued by Sandman and taken to GUN for protection. Battles *Zach and Maddy vs. Phosphora. *Decom. Squad vs. Teen Ninjas. *Zach, Maddy, Chris, and Facilier vs. Spidermankey. *Zach, Maddy, Chris, Dillon, Game-and-Watch, and Vanellope vs. XANA. *Zach Murphy vs. Arlon. *Zach and Maddy vs. Giant Kaleo. *Zach and Francis vs. Alexei Abramovici. *Zachstar vs. Galaxians. *Escape through Oltana Valley. *Zach, Jar Jar, and Carol vs. Megan Parker. *Zach Murphy vs. Fegan Floop (training). *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Zach Murphy vs. Sky Lark. **Zach Murphy vs. Megan Parker. *Zach Murphy vs. Dr. Nefarious. *Cheren Uno vs. King Andrew Johnson (assisted). *Over the Furthest Ring. *Zach, Maddy, Mako, and Haruka vs. Pandora. *Zach, Maddy, and Mako vs. Czar Baldy Bald III. *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **Crush or Chomp. **The Trust Walk. **City Search. Relationships Maddy Murphy In their younger years, Maddy, being the stronger twin, protected her brother from bullies, and because Maddy made Zach appear strong, they were both accepted as Decommissioning Troops. Zach is loyal to his sister and will protect her. However, since he started using his Bo-bobo Kempo, Maddy's become more annoyed with Zach, though she still loves him. Jar Jar Blinks It is unknown specifically how Zach and Jar Jar are so acquainted, but Jar Jar often comes to aid Zach during his Bo-bobo Kempo. While Zach somewhat shares his sister's hate for non- or metahumans, Jar Jar was the first alien Zach befriended. Mako Mankanshoku Mako is a new Moonbase Guard (at the time a Newbase Guard) that Zach met during the 3-year voyage. Having displayed a wacky, yet logical personality, Zach fell in love and began dating her. He trusted Mako to manage the Wackory Factory inside his body. Appearance Zach looks almost like his dad, with his black hair, but his mom's green eyes. He wears a brown shirt with a white horizontal line in the middle, blue jeans and brown shoes. After the timeskip, he wears an open black jacket with white flames along the bottom. Gallery Zachary (Zach) McDuncan (Numbuh 59 58)..png|Zach's original design. Zachy Doll.jpg|Kirie Beatles holding a shrunken Zach. Hcaz Yhprum.jpg|Zach's Negative, Hcaz.|link=Hcaz Yhprum Personality Zach is a relatively "stupid" boy; though not as stupid as Leo, and probably on Wally's level, who likes silly cartoons and general pranks. He possesses a very random side that is demonstrated in his Bo-bobo Kempo, making him the most unpredictable child in the KND. Zach takes pride in his humor and believes true humor and prankery must come naturally, not by copying someone else or through some metahuman power. Zach is a very caring brother that's always willing to help his sister or his friends, yet he endangers them in his Bo-bobo Kempo. When Maddy was almost killed by a snake-haired metahuman, Zach began to share Maddy's hatred for metahumans. However, Zach likely shared these feelings to a lesser extent, and/or only hated them to support Maddy. Regardless, like Maddy, Zach started to put these feelings aside after Punk Hazard. Zach used to feel weak next to Maddy since she was much stronger, but after utilizing his Bo-bobo Kempo, he wasn't as much troubled by this. Abilities “Even the most careful planning is useless to someone as unpredictable as I am. You rely on some metahuman power to generate pranks, but real pranksters get by with natural talent. I concoct every wacky attack with pride in knowing that I’m giving someone somewhere a laugh.” -Zach to Megan Parker (src) Zach has mastered a combat style called Bo-bobo Kempo, in which he battles and defeats his opponents through very random, unexplainable means, which result with Zach shutting his mind from the Law of the Universe. Specifically, his combat form is Super Fist of The Fool. He developed this skill through watching the anime Bo-bobo. In truth, as the most powerful of the Seven Lights, Zach's Bo-bobo Kempo was inherited from the prophecy's writer Calliope, and her Power to Defy Law was her greatest and most fearsome. Zach's Power Level is currently 15, but it doesn't include his Bo-bobo Kempo. Final Smash "No worries! I'm calling Voltron!" Zach's Final Smash is Voltron Slowforce, where the many Voltron parts fly past the screen and slowly begin to latch together. While this happens, the enemies are attacked by a bunch of rogues that Voltron was called to destroy, and the rogues leave by the time Voltron finishes. Voltron is also merely an incomplete mess of jumbled parts, and simply vanishes without doing anything. (The attack itself is based off the Robot Chicken sketch of the same gimmick. The same music also plays.) Weaknesses Zach isn't good at fighting the normal way, and he used to be doubtful that Bo-bobo Kempo could work, but this doubt has long since passed. Stories He's Appeared *Drowning *New Dog *First Day *Jealous *Scorched Wings *The Gang (cameo) *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED (beginning and end) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Sector SA (Chapter 3) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *You Owe Me *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Hcaz) **On The Way **Guide to the Multiverse (referenced) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse (unconscious) Trivia *He is voiced by Tom Kenny, like his dad. *There is a term known as "Murphy's law" that states, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." This corresponds with Zach's Power to Defy Law, as he can make a chaotic situation from anything. *His first name is after Zack Martin from The Suite Life series. *His middle name was coined by his father, who named it after McDonald's and Dunkin' Donuts. *Gamewizard originally planned to pair Zach with Kirie, but has since lost fondness for the pairing. After IDA Official gave him the idea to pair Zach with Mako, Game saw them work perfectly together. *Zach is left-handed. *His birthday is January 11. *His World Government bounty is 6,000,000 Goober Dollars. * His Sburb Title would be King of Fools due to his Bo-bobo Kempo. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:KND Operative Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Global Command Category:Twins Category:Murphy Family Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users Category:Twenty Keys